Lies
by Hi Ni Moeru Hitomi 27
Summary: Five years was not enough to help Kurapika get over him as he expected. Five years was not enough for Kuroro to stop loving him. YAOI. Don't like? Don't read. AU. Not in HxH world. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

This is a typical day for a typical blond like him, studying in an elite university. The same things happen every day. He would wake up early in the morning, go to school, practice tennis, go to his classes, practice music, go home, study, sleep, and repeat the same cycle over and over again.

It's always the same.

Nothing good ever happens. Nothing exciting.

His name, Kurapika Kuruta, is quite famous around the campus. He's the "blond genius" they say. He had lived up to that name, often proving that they're right. His tennis skills are legendary and so is his intelligence. Kurapika's music makes people swoon over him and they think that he has everything. Girls adore him and guys want to be like him.

They think his life is perfect.

But they're so wrong.

Somehow, somewhere inside him, he's incomplete. He doesn't understand it himself. However, Kurapika did not try to find that missing puzzle piece because as long as he can fulfil the promise he made to his family, he's satisfied.

"Kurapika, snap out of it, will you?" a hoarse voice suddenly yelled, making the blond slightly jerk out of his thoughts. He shifted his head and saw Leorio approaching him with a silly grin on his face.

"Leorio." Kurapika acknowledged when he stopped a few feet away from him. "You're not a tennis club member." Leorio has a habit of often visiting him during his morning practice in the tennis courts. The tennis club members know him as his best friend even thought the truth is that Kurapika gets very annoyed when he comes around. Somehow, the man knows his thoughts as if he can see right through him.

"You always say that." Leorio pouted childishly. "Anyway, I came here to inform you that there will be shortened classes for music club members every Friday starting today."

"Why?" the blond asked. He is also a music club member and plays the same instrument as Kurapika.

"There will be an intense practice for the recitals next month and famous personalities will be attending. Can you believe it? Senritsu-sensei said we have to make a very good first impression."

"Is that so?" Kurapika mused as he gripped his tennis racket. In the music club, he plays the violin and is the very best among the rest. Senritsu-sensei is very proud of him and during their monthly recitals, Kurapika always receives a solo.

"Also, there will be some new pianists joining in. As the veterans, sensei said that we should train along with the newbies."

"Is that all?" the blond asked and Leorio nodded. "Then get out of here. I'm playing."

"Tsk. Prick."

Kurapika ignored the last comment and proceeded towards the tennis court B, where he will be playing another set of matches.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Kuroro was never the type to join clubs and stuffs. He thinks it's a waste of time and energy and he should just focus on his studies instead, graduate with flying colours, and get the hell out of this university. However, his close friend doesn't seem to agree with him.

Shalnark initially insisted that he join the music club since he can play the piano decently. The guy himself plays the flute and would appreciate it if Kuroro could be with him in music. The man agreed since there will be extra credits given to the grades of each member, especially if he or she is doing well in the club.

So that's how he ended up sitting on a plush chair, waiting for the veterans of the music club to arrive and start the activities. Senritsu-sensei is currently away, probably making early arrangements regarding their recitals next month.

Sighing, Kuroro stood up and walked towards the piano on stage. The club room has a mini platform where soloists and duets perform or practice the music they'll play. He was about to press a light key on the board when he heard the doors of the club room click open, followed by a couple of indistinct chit chats coming from the people coming in.

"_They must be the veterans."_ Kuroro thought and decided to go back to his seat.

A gruff man with short, spiky hair and wearing what looked like a suit went up on the plat form, carrying with him a sheet of paper. It's probably the list of the new members of the club. Usually, as what Shalnark have told him, the newbies are being partnered with the much experienced ones. Age is being disregarded in the music club. They don't care whether the veteran is younger than you. As long as you're a novice, the experienced person is your superior. Kuroro slightly hoped that he will be partnered with Shalnark.

"Alright." The man cleared his throat as he scanned his eyes over the place. "I'm Leorio and I'm one of the veterans here. I play the violin. Who among you here are fresh meats?" he asked.

Many hands rose up, including Kuroro. Suddenly, from the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of a familiar blonde hair of a certain person, sitting not far away from the right side of the platform. His hands were crossed and on his lap is the case of a violin. The blond's head is slightly bowed, causing his bangs to cover half of his face.

"_Is that him? It can't be. It has been five years."_ Kuroro thought with disbelief and surprise. He almost wanted to stand up and walked over towards the guy to confirm if it really was him, but out of respect to the person in front, he did not.

"Now, the veterans please stand up." Leorio requested and most of the newcomers stood up, including the blond. However, his face was slightly turned to the side and his eyes were close, as if he was sleeping.

"_Damn."_ Cursed Kuroro, hating that he can't get a very decent view of the person he had missed so much for the past five years.

Leorio started talking again after they sat down. He's now calling the names of the newbies and the partners that Senritsu-sensei assigned to them. Kuroro listened carefully, waiting for his name to be called and hoping once again that he'd get partnered with _him_.

And it seems like Lady Luck is on his side.

"Kuroro Lucifer, you will be partnered with Kurapika Kuruta."

V^V^V^V^V^V^V


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Kuroro Lucifer? Did Leorio just say Kuroro Lucifer?

Kurapika's eyes snapped open and he looked up, gazing at nothing in particular as he tried to absorb what's going on. He had just been partnered with Kuroro Lucifer. Is he the same Kuroro Lucifer he confessed to five years ago during his high school? The same Kuroro Lucifer that he dated for six months? The same Kuroro Lucifer who dumped him like he was trash and left him to rot at the side?

Unfortunately, he was.

And speak of the devil.

"Good afternoon."

Kurapika tried to remember breathing. Yes, he was holding his breath the whole time and he just realized it. His heart did a somersault when he heard his deep, baritone voice greeting him and the blonde tried so hard to greet him back with a stable voice.

"Good afternoon to you, too, Kuroro." Kurapika said with a light, fake smile that he would always put up whenever he's feeling a thunder of emotions inside his chest.

"It has been a while. I didn't know you play the violin."

Is he trying to hold a conversation with him? Shouldn't he be pretending that he doesn't know him?

"And I didn't know you play the piano. It somehow suits you." The blonde countered and he heard him chuckle.

"A lot of people say that to me." He pressed his lips together and stared down at the sitting boy. "So, what are we going to do now? You're the veteran here."

Kurapika nodded understandingly and stood up, carrying the violin case with him. He looked around and tried to look calm, but he can't help but feel nervous especially when the man who had used and hurt him suddenly appears and steps inside his life once again.

"There's a piano in the theatre. If you'd like, we could practice there." Kuroro quickly suggested. He must have noticed that the room is being exited by the veterans along with their partners in order to find a quiet place to practice their music sheets.

But Kurapika didn't like it. Going to the theatre means being alone with him and he can't even think coherently when he's around, let alone being _alone_ with him.

"Uh, sure. The theatre sound like a good idea." He muttered and together, they also exited the club room to practice there.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Kuroro can't help but feel grateful to Shalnark for suggesting the music club to join in before he graduates. Seriously, he had no idea that he and Kurapika went to the same university. If only he had known since the first year he came here, he would have already fixed what he had broken five years ago and have the beautiful man in his arms once again.

They both entered the theatre and strode towards the stage, where a lone piano is sitting at the corner. Kuroro cautiously sat down in front of the instrument and waited for Kurapika to pull out his violin from its case.

"How are you, by the way?" the man suddenly asked, making Kurapika jerk a little. Kuroro did not miss the slight movement but he remained silent about it.

"Good." The blonde replied curtly and he closed the violin case. Kuroro watched as he made the proper posture for playing the violin and held the bow. "And you?"

"The same."

Kurapika nodded with a smile. "Let's start so we can finish early."

He also nodded in agreement, but somewhere inside him, he felt himself crack. _"He can't wait to get away from me."_

"We should do Canon in D. That's a lively song and basic for beginners."

"Sure. I'll start first and you come in when you feel like it. I'll observe if you have any flat notes." Kurapika instructed and then started playing his violin flawlessly.

Kuroro watched in awe as the blond stroke the instrument gracefully. His slender fingers moved with perfection. It's like as if the violin was made especially for Kurapika to play. Kuroro almost forgot to play his part. Fortunately, he snapped out of his train of thoughts and also started playing along with the blond.

The two played harmoniously and they fit each other's style of music. The elegance of the music is perfect and wonderful, until Kuroro heard the violin stop for a moment. He, too, stopped pressing the keys of the piano and turned to look at the blond, who is now holding down his violin and is looking down the floor. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, Kuroro stood up from his seat and approached the boy.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, trying to make his voice sound neutral.

Kurapika shook his head. "Just a sudden headache." He replied, but Kuroro was not convinced.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V

As he played the violin, many memories from five years ago started flooding inside his head. It wouldn't stop no matter how much Kurapika tried to focus his head in playing the song. Why of all places must they meet here again? Didn't he choose this university because it's far away from the place where he lived? Didn't he choose this place because he can easily forget him here?

So why is fate playing such a sick joke on him?

When he could no longer take it, Kurapika suddenly stopped moving his hand, almost dropping the bow to the ground.

"_I never loved you."_

"_You're just a toy for me to play with."_

"_You're sick. Who would want to be with you?"_

"_Get away from me."_

"No." Kurapika muttered to himself as he bowed his head. "Stop it."

"Is something wrong?" Kuroro suddenly asked him and the blonde immediately scanned his brain for a good excuse.

"Just a sudden headache."

"Maybe you should go to the clinic." Kurapika felt his hand settle on his shoulder and he froze on the spot.

"No!" to his surprise, he suddenly and forcefully swatted Kuroro's hand away from his body. Kurapika's blue eyes registered shock, horror, anger, and fright- emotions that he tried so hard to hide away from him. They displayed vulnerability and being vulnerable is the last thing Kurapika wanted. "I mean, I'm okay. No need to go to the clinic."

"Kurapika." His voice was evident with something akin to concern and his eyes seemed to understand the meaning of his earlier actions. Kurapika can't quite decipher it.

"No, I'm really just fine so please..." _stay away from me_.

"Let's end this for today. I think you need to rest." Kuroro suggested.

"Yeah. I think so, too." Kurapika quickly gathered his things and put his violin inside its case. Then, without so much a little glace to the man beside him, he quickly strode out of the theatre, followed by Kuroro, who's still concerned for his well-being.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: OOC-ness ahead...**

**3**

The next Friday, Kuroro was utterly disappointed to find no Kurapika Kuruta during the music club practice. Maybe the headache he had during the last practice developed into something else and it really worried him. Deciding that he wanted to know how the blond is doing, he went over towards another veteran, Leorio, who seemed to be a close acquaintance of Kurapika, and ask him about the blond.

"Excuse me." Kuroro said and Leorio pushed his glasses up before looking at Kuroro.

"Can't you see I'm busy? Who are you?" he asked gruffly as he arranged some music sheets.

"I'm just going to ask about Kurapika Kuruta. He's my veteran partner, you see." The raven-haired man explained, ignoring Leorio's rude attitude.

"Oh, I see." Leorio nodded a little. "Well, Kurapika said he's not feeling well and his violin got a little crack. He can't play with a broken instrument."

"Will he be okay?"

"Sure he will. Why don't you go and visit him in his dorm. He may have some instructions for you, being his partner and all."

At the mention of the word 'visit', Kuroro's eyes suddenly lit up. So Kurapika actually stays in a dorm. He nodded, indicating that he agrees to the man suggestion. Leorio then told him the name of the dorm that Kurapika stays in and the room number, too. Kuroro waited for the practice to end before quickly heading towards the dormitories. Leorio said he's staying in the Blue Dormitory in room 27.

He curtly arrived at the dorm and some of the guys staying in graciously ushered him towards the room. When he arrived in front of the door, Kuroro reluctantly raised his hand to knock. What should he say when Kurapika answers his knock? He has a reason for coming here, and that is because he's worried for his partner. He's also here to see if Kurapika has any instructions for him in case he's still absent till the next Friday.

Finally coming to a decision, Kuroro gently knocked on the door a few times. Then, he heard a few rustles from the other side of the room, indicating that the person inside is struggling to answer the door. When, it finally opened, Kurapika's tired visage greeted him.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Kurapika was equally shocked to see him standing in front of his door, smiling lightly at him. For a moment, he stared at him, not knowing what to do. Why the hell is Kuroro here? Who told him about his place?

"Uh, hi." The blonde greeted with the same fake smile. "What are you doing here?"

"You weren't in practice." Kuroro replied calmly and he nodded.

"Yeah. I got a little fever but I'm much better now. I just need some more rest." Kurapika explained. "Why don't you come in?" he added when he realized how rude it is to just let Kuroro stand outside his room. Even though it feels very uncomfortable being in the same room with him, he still has his manners.

Kuroro nodded and stepped inside the room, scanning his eyes at the same time all over the place. Kurapika's room is big and spacious. There's a couch near the windows and his bed is large enough for two people. From the corner of the room, he saw two tennis bags and some tennis balls lying on the floor while the violin case is located safely above a bookshelf.

"You play tennis?" he asked and Kurapika nodded.

"Yeah. Make yourself comfortable. I'll just go make some tea. Do you like tea?"

"Tea is good."

"Alright. I'll make chamomile then."

V^V^V^V^V^V^V

Kuroro didn't want to make Kurapika slave himself away just to make him some refreshments. He's sick but when he offered to help him, the blond initially insisted that he just stay put since he's a guest. When the teas arrived, he helped him set it on the coffee table. Then, Kurapika sat on a chair not far away from him and started sipping his tea.

"So, what did the music club do today?" he asked.

"We discussed some things regarding the recitals next month."

"I see. Is there anything else?"

"Senritsu-sensei will come next week for the competition of who will get the solos and duets for the recitals."

For a moment, Kuroro noticed that Kurapika became quiet all of the sudden. He held his cup near his lips as his slender fingers were wrapped tightly around it. Kuroro observed every movement of the enticing boy in front of him. He can't help but feel a sudden surge of desire run down from his head down to the tips of his toes. Kurapika is such a temptation to him.

"Kurapika," he called out gently, not trusting himself to contain what he had been trying to hold back this whole time. "I know you don't want to see me right now."

The blonde visibly flinched a little before he smiled sardonically to himself. "You noticed, huh?"

Somehow, his words cut Kuroro deep. What happened five years ago was something out of his control. If only he could explain it to him clearly.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Kurapika continued to smile at him.

"Five years ago."

"What you did was understandable, Kuroro. You don't have to be sorry about it." _Why are you saying sorry now? Everything is too late to fix._

"No, you don't understand."

"Yes, I do." Kurapika interrupted. "You have a reputation to keep and if people find out that you have a relationship with another man, it will ruin you and your family. You don't have to feel responsible with what you did."

Kuroro was now quiet and the blonde was grateful for his silence. However, inside him, his chest is actually aching so bad that it could burst out at any given time.

"I... I don't care about that reputation anymore." The man suddenly said, his voice firm and serious as if he meant every word of it. _I want you back. I need you._

_I love you._

_And I still do._

Kurapika chuckled a little. "Don't say such things. You should always take care of your reputation."

"That's not what I meant, Kurapika." Kuroro countered, taking the blond slightly aback.

"Well, what do you mean then?"

Kuroro stood up from his seat and walked towards the blond, his eyes donning a predatory glint in it. Kurapika didn't know what to do, until Kuroro stopped and took something out from his pocket. When he showed it to Kurapika, tears threatened o assault his eyes as the blond tried to hold them bask a long as he can.

It was a silver ring. A simple ring with so many beautiful memories engraved in it.

Kurapika felt his hands tremble, almost dropping his cup. Then, the pearly tears he tried to hold back now fell freely, streaming down his cheeks uncontrollably.

"I still love you, Kurapika. No matter what I do, I can't forget about you. Please..."

Kurapika bit his lower lip and took a sharp intake of breath. He can't think of anything else but the time when Kuroro had mercilessly dumped him after all the promises and plans they made. But seeing the man begging to come back to him, what should he do?

_You used me._

_You killed my heart._

_You made me your plaything._

_Yet, even after all those things you did to me..._

_I still can't help but fall all over you again._

Before Kurapika knew it, Kuroro was already bending down and embracing him tightly. His tea cup fell down the carpeted floor, spilling its contents all over the expensive carpet. But he didn't not pay any attention to it. All he could think about is Kuroro's warmth, Kuroro's skin, Kuroro's scent, and Kuroro's lips on his.

Suddenly, snapping back to his senses, Kurapika jerked away from the man's hold and pushed him away. He stood up from his seat and backed away a little, afraid that another touch might send him falling for him all over again.

"I'm sorry it's... not right." Kurapika stuttered a little. He knew Kuroro is just using him again, like five years ago.

Kuroro stepped forward and even though Kurapika wanted to run away, his feet felt glued on the floor. But at the back of his head, a tiny voice is telling him to just let Kuroro hold him, touch him, kiss him. And that's exactly what Kurapika did.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Graphic Lemon... Don't like? Don't read. Simple as that. As for the other YAOI lovers out there, enjoy! Also, there's a lot of OOC-ness. Forgive me!**

**4**

Kurapika frustratingly gripped the bed sheets tightly, careful to not make any sound to come out of his lips. Another wave of pleasure ran all over his body when he felt a tongue trace lazy lines on his neck and lapped it for a while. His breath turned into gasps when his upper torso was showered with feather-light kisses.

"Ku... Kuroro." he muttered as his hands left the sheets and rose up to clutch Kuroro's shirt instead.

"Kurapika." Kuroro whispered huskily as he brought his face back to Kurapika's and placed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips once again before travelling down. His tongue found one, perked nipple and he traced circles around it before sucking greedily on it. Then, he bit down gently and Kurapika's back arched.

"Ahh..." Satisfied with the way Kurapika reacted, Kuroro went over the other nipple and gave it the same treatment. He felt Kurapika's hold on his half-buttoned shirt tighten a little.

Kuroro enjoyed how the blond reacted to his ministrations. He can feel the heat of his skin and his soft gasps and pants. It's feels wonderful to have him in underneath him once again, naked and vulnerable. Kuroro bent down once again and ran his tongue down his sternum and stopped hear his navel. Kurapika arched his back with the immeasurable pleasure that Kuroro inflicted on him.

"You're so sensitive here." Kuroro's hand cupped his groin and Kurapika can't help but moan helplessly as he teased him. Quickly, Kuroro unbuckled the boy's belt and pull his stupid pants down. He hooked his thumb on the waistband the pulled it down too, revealing Kurapika's blue boxers and the bulge between his legs.

"Please..." Kurapika begged, wanting to have Kuroro inside him.

"Not yet." The man teased as he grinded his hips against the blond's, looking for the friction he needed.

Kurapika felt Kuroro's own hard on against him and he shivered helplessly. He then felt soft, calloused hands roaming around his chest down to his thighs. Then, the hands finally pulled down his boxers, releasing his throbbing member. Kurapika instantly felt relieved but then shivered when the cool air caressed his length.

Without warning whatsoever, Kuroro took his member in his hand and stroked him gently in a slow, agonizing motion. The man did not change a bit. He enjoyed teasing him during their love making until Kurapika would have no choice but to beg him.

Kuroro moved up and kissed his lips aggressively again, probing his tongue inside the blond's mouth to taste him. He was much sweeter than the last time they made love five years ago. Kurapika twitched underneath him and the pace of his hands around his cock became faster. Kuroro nipped on his neck, sucking hard to leave a mark there, indicating that Kurapika only belonged to him and no one else.

Then, he released him and Kurapika almost whimpered at the lack of touch. Kuroro was only unbuckling his own belt since his own erection is demanding to be released too. When the clothes, which he tossed on the side, were out of his way, he bent down once again and stared down on Kurapika's member. He kissed the head and licked its tip teasingly.

"Ahh! Kuroro-." Kurapika whimpered, biting down on his lower lip.

"Relax." Kuroro assured him and he felt him calm down a little. But then, Kurapika suddenly sat up and hugged the man, snaking his arms around his neck.

Smiling to himself, Kuroro hugged him back and pressed his body hard against him. He buried his nose on his soft, blond hair and kissed his neck.

"Let me give you something, too." The blonde whispered and pushed Kuroro down such that he's now topping him. Then, his head travelled lower until he found Kuroro's hard member. He took it in his mouth and the man let out a throaty moan.

"Kurapika... you don't have to do that."

But Kurapika wasn't listening. He started to bob his head up and down, his tongue caressing the shaft gently. Kuroro watched, turned on by the sight of Kurapika's flushed cheeks and his erotic display. When he felt himself coming close, he deliberately stopped the blonde, telling that he wanted to come inside him.

Kuroro quickly exchanged their positions and kissed him once again before he starts preparing him. He carefully inserted one finger inside his entrance and Kurapika gasped, feeling the slight pain. Kuroro waited until he settled down before inserting a second finger, which Kurapika accepted easily. Kuroro's breathing became ragged and uneven, and his erection hurt. He started to pull his fingers in and out and then inserted a third finger, making some scissoring movements to stretched Kurapika's entrance gently to prepare him.

He promised to himself that he would be gentle and how will take things slowly. But his urges don't seem to agree with him as he pulled his fingers out.

Kuroro spread the blond's legs fully and positioned himself in between them. Then, with one fluid motion, he thrust inside Kurapika completely.

"Ahh... it... hurts."

Kuroro kissed him to hide the pain. "You're so tight, Kurapika." His hands then travelled down to stroke Kurapika's cock and drown him in pleasure. The blonde moaned and twisted underneath him. Kuroro started moving, thrusting in and out of him, angling himself to hit_ that_ spot.

"F... Faster, Kuroro. Ngghh." Kurapika pleaded, heavily intoxicated and the man complied willingly.

Almost instantly, Kurapika gasped in pleasure when Kuroro hit his prostate again and again. He nearly can't take it; Kuroro stroking his member and pounding hard inside him. He felt himself teetering at the edge before spasming and cumming all over Kuroro's hand.

Kuroro did not stop his thrust and Kurapika was out of breath. After a few more thrusts, he finally came, releasing his warm seed inside him. He pulled his cock out, white cum spilling out, and collapsed on top of the blond, panting heavily.

Before Kurapika could say anything, Kuroro quickly captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss and rolled on the side of the bed. He draped his arm around his waist possessively and closed his eyes.

"Tomorrow is Saturday. Wanna go on a date?" Kuroro asked and he felt Kurapika turn to his side to look at him.

"Sounds good." The blond replied before succumbing to drowsiness.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V

It was eight in the morning and Kuroro is still inside Kurapika's room, only wearing his pants, tired of their activity yesterday evening. The blond is still sleeping soundly with a contented expression in his face. Kuroro had his mobile phone on his hands and is currently dialling the number of a certain person. It rung quite a few times before his call was finally answered by a feminine voice.

"Kuroro?"

"Hikari." Kuroro said as he sat down on the couch.

"Kuroro! You called. Oh God, I missed you! How are you?" Hikari exclaimed excitedly.

"Hikari, listen, there's something I want to talk to you about?"

"Alright. What is it?"

Kuroro took in a deep breath before speaking and dropping the bomb on the girl named Hikari. "Let's break up."

For a long moment, Hikari was quiet. "What do you mean? Are you joking?"

"You know I don't joke. This is serious."

"But why?" Hikari yelled angrily, already crying her eyes out. "I love you! What's wrong with you suddenly, Kuroro?"

"I'm sorry. I realized I don't feel the same for you."

"No! I won't let this be. Is there someone else? Tell me who she is!"

Kuroro groaned frustratingly. "Hikari, calm down."

"I won't accept this!" Then, Hikari hang up before Kuroro could say anything.

Hikari can be a real pain in the neck when she wants to. Kuroro knows how much Hikari loved him but he can no longer pretend. Now that Kurapika is back in his life, he would just focus himself on him to make up for the five years of painful memories that he had inflicted on him.

That's how much he loved the blond.

Sighing to himself, Kuroro put his phone down the table and went back to lie down on the bed once again. He planted a gentle kiss on Kurapika's forehead and the blond stirred a little, but his slumber remained undisturbed. Then, Kuroro slid himself underneath the blanket and continued sleeping beside his beloved.

V^V^V^V^V^V^V


End file.
